Red Wine and High Heels
by Brookelinn83
Summary: He walked to where she was sitting filling his own glass. He sat and filled hers. She gave him a smile that he was sure she had given more then a few men before. HGDM


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just love him.

Ok so this is an idea that has been knocking around in my head for a while, I thought of it when I was listening to a **brighteyes** song. Kisses to the person that can tell which. There is a possibility of me continuing it but for now it is a one-shot. Enjoy my lovely kittens.

sssssssssssssssssssss

He had spotted her the moment she had entered the crowded club, long dark hair curled loosely down her back, it was the kind of hair you could grab on to. Her black dress left very little to the imagination, and as his eyes dragged down her body he saw something that made him groan, black stappy stilettos, with silk ribbons that laced up her shapely legs, fuck me heels, she just had to be wearing fuck me heels.

She walked to the bar and ordered as she took a seat on one of the stools crossing her legs, her impossibly short skirt riding up even higher. He got up from his table and was across the bar sliding on to the stool next to her before any of the other men ogling her could move.

"Nice Shoes" he said looking at her in the bar mirror. She smiled at his reflection.

"Thanks" the bartender placed glass of red wine in front of her. She picked up the glass and took a sip; he nearly jumped out of his skin when she made a small sound of pleasure in the back of her throat.

"So are you going to just watch or are you going to join me?" she purred, bloody hell she was making it very hard for him to keep himself from taking her right here on the bar. He signaled to the bartender.

"Bring me another glass and the bottle" she smiled and took another sip.

"I think you're trying to get me drunk," she said giving him a sideways glance. His only answer was a smirk. The bartender returned with the requested items, he took them and stood offering her him free hand.

"Come with me" he said. She looked at him for a moment and then placed her hand in his, picking up her own glass she stood to follow.

He led her carefully through the crowd to a staircase near the back. The big man standing guard gave the couple a curt nod as they went up. At the top of the staircase they went through a door in to a dark office. She dropped his hand and walked over to the window that over looked the dance floor. He watched her for a moment before he walked over to stand beside her.

"Why are you all alone tonight?" he asked in a low voice.

"I was looking for something," she said still watching the crowd below.

"Did you find it?" She looked him for a moment.

"Maybe" she said. She walked across the room and sat in one on the loveseat, she held up her empty glass and looked at him expectantly. When had she finished her glass he wondered as he walked first to the desk to pick up the bottle and glass he had set there when they had walked in. He walked to where she was sitting filling his own glass. He sat and filled hers. She gave him a smile that he was sure she had given more then a few men before.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

She gasped as he slammed her the wall of his flat. His lips found hers again and he pushed his tongue past her lips, and his hands slowly made their way down her body, He hooked them around her upper thighs and picked her up her legs wrapped around his waist. His lips never left hers as he walked through the flat in to his bedroom. He dumped her on the black silk sheets and looked down at her. She slowly lifted a hand to her neck and pulled on the cloth tied behind it that kept her dress up. He growled at the sight of her bare chest and moved to kneel in front of her on the bed. He cupped her breasts in his hands and kissed he once more he then trailed his lips down her jaw line, to her neck. She laced her hands through his blond hair.

"I want the shoes left on" he said against her neck and she gave a breathy laugh that he took for a yes. He pulled back from her to remove his shirt, and as he started to push her on to her back she stopped him.

"Tell me you don't love me" she said. He looked at her surprised

"What?"

"Tell me you don't love me" she repeated. He looked at her for a moment longer.

"I don't love you"

"Good" she said and pulled him into another fiery kiss.

ssssssssssssssssssss

She woke up and looked at the man beside her, he was still asleep. She carefully got out of the bed and walked around gathering her things, she slipped the dress back on and stuffed her panties in to her small purse, then she grabbed the shoes that he had eventually let he take off and padded out of the room.

ssssssssssssssssssss

He woke up sometime later; the bed beside him was cold. She had left, there was no note saying good-bye or leaving her number, and he tried to tell himself that he didn't care.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssss

That's it tell me what you think


End file.
